


When in Detroit Howl at the Moon

by Cara_luca



Series: Remember to Listen to the Moon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Swears, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is a Good Friend, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective North (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_luca/pseuds/Cara_luca
Summary: Cara and the gang may be in hot water after the events of Remember to Listen. Can they pull themselves out of this mess and end this once and for all?Nines and Gavin may be engaged but will they be able to pull through the stress that lies ahead?Is Hank okay or was it all for nothing?(My first work should be read before this one.)





	When in Detroit Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> We're back y'all! Hope you enjoy this next installment.

CARA 

As I sat, my wrists bound to the table in front of me, I thought back to what had transpired in the past 6 hours. After being hauled off the scene and shoved into the back of a patrol car, I had sent instructions to Nines and Clay. Clay had signaled Connor, and everyone was moving according to the emergency plans. I gave a test yank on the restraints. The hissing burn I felt made my lips curl. Silver. Of course. Clenched fist sat in front of me as I thought back to how I was pushed through the DPD. Perkins, as I had come to find out is name was, shoved and pushed me along as I caught sight of a familiar face. 

Sterling’s eyes had zeroed in on me as I was pushed along to the interrogation rooms. He had been talking with Fowler but as his eyes fell on Perkins, his lips thinned into a harsh line. His eyes followed me until I was out of sight. I could hear him speaking harshly to Fowler as I walked. Once in the interrogation room, I was sat in the cold chair before one hand was released. Then I was here. Waiting for someone to come in. It had been at least 4 hours and I was starting to get stir crazy. 

I tried to reach out to Nines, Connor, Clay, anyone at all, but I got nothing. The way my skin had rippled when I came into this room told me that the room itself was the cause of the silence. I had to bring my head closer to the table to scratch under my chin. Flakes or brown crimson rained down onto the steel table. I heard footsteps a moment before the door opened. I turned to look at my guest. Sterling’s harsh eyes bore into me as he came to sit in front of me. 

“Took you long enough. So, what’s the news.” I watched the cameras shut off and assumed the observation room was empty. I braced my forearms as I leaned forward. Sterling’s smooth face crinkled into a scowl, his deep blue eyes were sharp and pointed. He strummed his strong fingers on the steel table. 

“Do you realize the cluster fuck we’re in now?” He leaned forward and dropped his voice, “there are drones with footage of you and the lieutenant.” The door opened again, and Sterling didn’t spare Perkins a glance as he strode in. 

“So Cara is it? Wanna start talking now or do we need to sit here in silence?” Perkins face made me want to bury my fist in it. 

“How about you fuck off Perkins? Go play in a league you stand a chance.” I leaned back, arms still planted on the table. 

“You’re hardly in a position to be making demands. You’ve been caught red handed.” His smug face quirked up into a smirk as he sat back. 

“And you lost face when the country embraced androids as a species. You’re a joke and now you’re trying to play in the big leagues again.” Perkins came over to crowd into my space and I held my ground. Impassive expression coloring my features. 

“You’re going to rot in jail you brat.” Sterling’s hand closed around his bicep and Perkins jerked. 

“You’ve been removed from this case.” Sterling held the man’s gaze as he spoke. Perkins gaped but left the room without another word. His gaze returned to me and I smiled. “Fowler did some digging and found some inconsistencies and that, coupled with your behavior, set off warning flags. He contacted the only agent he knew. I’ve been maneuvering the red tape nightmare to try to keep my ass on this case. You’ve really fucked up this time.” 

“But did I? I don’t think you’d ever be removed off this case Sterling.” 

“Clayton is MIA, Hank is at a private hospital where he will remain until he has recovered from his injury. Connor will be placed on paid leave while his partner recovers. RK900 and Gavin Reed are still MIA. Do you understand?” He paused, an eyebrow raised. “Now where is Clayton?” 

“I haven’t the slightest clue.” I crossed my ankles and slouched down. 

“Cara.” My name rolled slowly off his tongue. Tone low and menacing. 

“Sterling. You should know better. I’m not about to sell out my people for whatever investigation is being carried out.” 

“I can only help so far. Do you not understand the severity of this situation? Are you not grasping the magnitude of bullshit you’ve gotten yourself into? Gavin. Gavin and RK900. Where are they? Where is Clayton? What have you done with the lieutenant? Stop being stubborn. They are going to lock you up. Why take a fall for these people? Don’t you think it’s best to just make a deal? Sooner or later they’re going to make a choice about you and your people, maybe it’s time to cut losses.” 

“You think they wouldn’t string up Hank in some lab to be their own personal rat? Speaking of rats, what about you Sterling? Let’s talk about you. You look human, sound human but what exactly are you? You don’t smell human. Or wolf. Your movements are too full of grace. You reek of predator. I’m sure there’s a reason you’ve been assigned to these cases, to Clayton and I. Just know that if I go missing, the Bureau is going to have quite the mess on their hands. Especially you.” 

“Do not threaten me Cara. You get nothing. This is going to go however the law needs it to go.” His voice cracked like shards of ice against my skin. 

“I’m simply telling you the repercussions of my disappearance.” 

“You cannot push this country to the edge of civil war just for your petty childishness!” He shot around the table to get into my face. 

I shot up, the restraints on my wrists pulled taut, the table groaning under the strain. The burning that shot up my wrists nearly blinding. “I would decimate entire countries to protect my people. Don’t fuck with me Sterling.” Our faces were inches apart. Our hot breath fanning over the other’s face. I saw a small flare of red in his eyes. _Red eyed wolf. But not a wolf at all_. 

“I understand what it’s like to want to protect your people. What do you think I’m trying to do?” 

“I won’t let you save your own at the expense of mine Sterling. The answer is no. I don’t know where they are.” He scrubbed a hand down his face as he strode away. He knew that a fight would get us nowhere. He fixed the chair he had upturned before sitting. 

“I can try my best Cara but there’s no guarantees as to how this goes. There are more possibilities of war on our hands than we need. Why were you in Detroit to begin with?” I sat, the restraints relaxing. Charred flesh flaked off as the cuffs moved. 

“We have a rogue that got too big for his own head. He’d formed a pack. Deviants involved. We need to keep this quiet.” Sterling cupped a hand over his face and let out a sigh. 

“How the fuck is it you always manage to do this. You manage to get yourself into the middle of the biggest clusterfucks possible.” 

“You think I want to be in the middle of this? I didn’t want to get shot by deviants. I didn’t want to be in the middle of a massive clusterfuck.” I sat back with a frustrated sigh. 

“Okay, okay, I get it. This at least gives me something to further restrict access to this case.” He drummed his fingers against the table. Perfectly immaculate nails clicking lightly against the metal. 

“So, are we going to talk about this?” I made a vague back and forth gesture between us. I took a small pause before breathing out a quiet word, “Ailith.” His sharp inhale and slight widening of his eyes spoke volumes. I think he finally understood the level we were on. I just had guaranteed my death or my safety. 

“Cara-“The door opened and in stepped an android beside Perkins. 

“We’re detaining her. Arrangements have been made.” The android spoke slowly and with a slight hint of disdain. 

“Told you we’d get you.” Perkins’ eyes glittered with malice as the android approached. 


End file.
